Planning a perfect wedding
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shots of Will and Emma preparing for their wedding. One shots may vary in lenght.
1. Telling the kids

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Yeah me again. This will be a series of one shots that will focus on a certain item each chapter leading up to Emma and Will`s wedding. So yeah the story is set halfway though season 3 just after Sectionals but will go into season 4 as well

Planning a perfect wedding

1: Telling the kids

"It`s beautiful" Emma whispered as she glanced at the ring Will had given her at school that day. They had just returned from winning Sectionals and of course Emma had gone with them. They were stood in the hallway and Emma was just thinking about the last time they were there Will had surprised her with the kiss when he had got down on bended knee and asked her to marry him and be his wife. Of course Emma said yes and now they were lying on the sofa in his apartment, he with no shirt on and she lying on his chest stroking it and her hair tousled after a heavy makeout session. She looked into Will`s eyes and gave a soft smile giving him a soft kiss

"So... what now" Will trailed off looping his arms around Emma`s waist as she leant on his naked chest. He knew that Emma liked to be prepared in all events even though she was getting better with her OCD

"Well there`s the minister, venue to book, flowers, cake, our parents, the kids..." Emma trailed off then jumped up startled

"The kids" she repeated "We will have to tell them" she said wide eyed

"Yeah of course" Will replied "We will tell them tomorrow. And our parents then we can make a start on booking a date and everything else that goes with the wedding. I don't care if it takes six months or six weeks I want to do things right this time and I don't care how long it takes" He knew that Terri wanted to rush things and get it done as quickly as she could while Will was more than happy to take things slow. Emma plopped back down on the sofa and snaked her arms around Will`s neck admiring the ring again which was a solid gold band with a few silver studded diamonds in it

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world at this moment" she murmured as she crashed her lips onto Wills pulling him down on the sofa and carrying on where they had left with their makeout

"Guys settle down" Will instructed the glee kids as they sat on the chairs in the choir room. Blaine plus a new Cheerio Gina had joined New Directions, Blaine transferring from Dalton after Kurt had returned to McKinley, but apart from them nobody new had joined New Directions. But Will and Emma had both agreed that fourteen was more than enough and Will wanted to concentrate on the group that he did have. As Emma commented less is more sometime

"Mr Schue" Finn said confused sitting beside Rachel. The two of them had worked through their problems and had got back together just after they had returned from summer break "Why have you called us here earlier"

"He probably wants us here earlier so that he can go and make out with Miss P" Santana smirked

"FYI Mr Schue isn't like that at all" Rachel snarled at Santana "He probably wants to thank us for winning Sectionals. And as always me and Finn did all the work while you just gyrated around like you were on a pole. And that is probably what you are going to end up doing" Santana looking angry got up to push Rachel but Will got in between the two girls

"Santana is right but no me and Miss Pillsbury aren't going to be doing any making out" Will sighed running an hand through his hair then slightly blushed as he saw Emma enter the choir room

"Making out" Emma teased as she slightly kissed Will on the cheek

"PDA!" Puck shouted out with a slight smirk high fiving Artie

"Yes thank you Puck" Will muttered shooting Emma a frazzled look "So the reason I called you guys here is "he sent a smile towards Emma who slightly blushed "Yesterday after Sectionals I asked Miss Pillsbury to marry me. And she said yes" he grinned brightly as the group sat in stunned silence looking around at on another before Brittany raised her hand and Emma nodded at Brittany

"Are you pregnant" Brittany said glancing at Emma as she looked at Will mystified

"W-what no" Will said confused

"Brittany that is totally gross" Santana muttered removing her arm from her girlfriend "I really don't want to think of that" she made a being sick face while Rachel glared at Santana slightly annoyed

"Miss P and Mr Schue love one another that's the reason they are getting married" Rachel smiled brightly walking up to the happy pair "Congratulations" she grinned smiling

"Yeah what Rach said" Finn smiled giving Will a fist bump as Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine walked up to Emma admiring the ring

"I like" Kurt nodded giving Will a wink

"Have you set a date yet?" Tina looked at the pair who shook their heads

"Not yet" Emma smiled at Tina as Sam, Puck and Mike also walked up to Will and slapped him on the back. Brittany, Gina and Quinn had joined the girls around Emma and her ring which only had left Santana on the chairs. She glanced around at the group before slightly sighing and joining the girls surrounding Emma. Will waited for a couple of minutes before slightly clapping his hands

"Ok I know this is exciting but we have Regionals to prepare for" Will smiled before giving Emma another kiss on the cheek before smiling slightly as she left the room

"He is so whipped" Puck muttered under his breath but Will heard. He shot Puck a look before continuing to discuss the latest assignment with the kids. Emma glanced through the window and gave a soft smile before heading back to her office to sort out some papers while Will was busy with the glee club

"The way he cares about those kids was one of the reasons I fell in love with him" Emma thought and gave a soft smile as she opened the door to her office and carried on with some marking until she looked up to see Will knocking sharply at the door compassion shown on his face as he saw Emma lying on her desk half asleep. He slipped into the office and walked up to Emma`s desk as she looked up surprised to see Will there

"Has rehearsal finished?" Emma said confused and Will nodded

"Yeah and then I had Rachel saying if she couldn't be a bridesmaid she could sing at the wedding. She has a lot of ballads perfect for a wedding. Eventually Finn managed to drag her away" Will gave a sharp laugh leaning against the desk as Emma stood up slipping her papers in her bag

"Let`s go home" Emma gave a soft smile to Will as she softly kissed him then linked hands with him as they walked down the hallway towards the school`s exit. Tomorrow they would tell the faculty and then their parents but that was however another story for another day. Today was just about the kids and how they could share in their happiness

Next chapter I think will be Emma and Will telling their parents but after that its down you lot, I don't know how many chapters I`m going to do. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review.


	2. Telling the parents

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Thanks for all the reviews hopefully this one will be just as good.

Planning a perfect wedding

Chapter two: Telling the parents

"They are here" Emma whispered peering through the curtains in the condo that she and Will shared. She twisted her engagement ring nervously as she waited for Will`s parents to ring the bell and then sat nervously on the sofa as she heard the bell ring. Will went to the door and then returned with Will`s mother and father.

"Hello darling" His mother Sandra smiled warmly at her as she slightly hugged Emma, Emma slightly wincing at the alcohol fumes coming from her mouth. She smiled as his father Tom shook her hand and then sat on the sofa next to his wife, Will joining Emma on the other sofa

"Anybody want anything to drink?" Will glanced at his mother and father who shook their heads

"I`m driving and I think Doodle here has had enough to drink already" Tom laughed as Sandra gave an apologetic smile. Will sighed and was about to mutter under his breath when Emma shot him a look, placing her hand in his

"Well the reason we called you here today is." Will started to say as he looked at his parents. His mother glanced at him curiously while his father furrowed his brow in the exact same way Will did Emma noticed

"You haven't got anything wrong with you?" Sandra said softly

"I knew we shouldn't have let him go to that mountain retreat" Tom ran his hands through his hair

"What dad that was when I was 19" Will looked confused

"Well things catch up with you we aren't getting any younger ourselves" Tom took a look at Sandra who nodded

"Mom, dad I`m fine" Will gave a nervous laugh "Well actually I`m more than fine and if I am ill well I`m lovesick with the beautiful girl you know as Emma. I asked her to marry me and for some unknown reason she said yes. Were getting married!" he grinned grasping Emma`s hand to show his parents the ring

"Your pregnant aren't you" Sandra smiled at Emma "That`s the reason"

"Mom no... she isn't pregnant well I don't think you are" Will glanced at Emma who blushed deep red looking down at the ground in embarrassment "I love Emma and I want to spend the rest of my life with her" he gave a small smile as he kissed Emma on the cheek as Tom stood up and embraced his son happily

"I'm sorry about Doodle she says some things sometimes but you can't help who you fall for. Congratulations son she`s a keeper" he whispered in Will`s ear and Will gave a small smile. He knew that his parents didn't get along well with Terri and despite Emma`s quirks his parents knew she wouldn't do the dirty on him like Terri did. Sandra shook Emma`s hand before embracing her son tightly

"Mom" Will murmured embarrassed again wiping lipstick off his chin. Sandra just smiled as she sat down on the sofa next to Emma making conversation about wedding plans and if they had booked a date for the church as he and his father headed into the kitchen to try and get away from the dress talk. Tom stared at his son and nodded

"I mean it son. You two love each other very much. I know me and your mother have our fights but truth be told I couldn't imagine my life without her. In fact my life would probably suck without her" and Will had to force a laugh at how ironic his father`s words sounded

"I know dad" Will nodded as Tom gave his son another pat on the back before wondering if there was anything that needed to be done while the women were talking

.

"Well that was awkward" Will sighed as he gripped his hands on the steering wheel. They had planned to meet Emma`s parents and her older brother James at a motel just outside of Lima where they were stopping while they were on holiday from Virginia

"Not as awkward as this is going to be" Emma replied. She was still unsure about telling her parents especially after Carl and running away to get married in Vegas and then there was the extra pressure of James. She knew how over protective he could be of her. Will pulled into the motel parking lot and gave her a kiss

"Don`t worry your mom loves you and only wants to know that you are going to be ok" he smiled at Emma who gave a slight nod as they both got out of the car. They both then walked into the reception area where Emma noticed her mother, father and James all sitting there

"Emmie" her mother Grace smiled warmly as she hugged her daughter "Will" she smiled at Will as she shook his hand"

"Pleased to see you again" her father Edward said gruffly as he shook Will`s hand then hugged his baby daughter tightly. James just shot the pair a look slightly grunting before going back to his cell phone

"James Pillsbury stop tweeting and come and say hello to your sister and her boyfriend" Grace warned her son but Emma gave a small smile

"It's ok" she replied sitting down next to Will. James shot his sister a look then went back to his cell phone

"So what have you brought us here for today" Edward sat back and observed the scene

"Well we came here to tell you all that me and Will, well he asked me to marry him. And I said yes" Emma smiled

"Aw honey I`m so pleased for you" Grace smiled walking up to her daughter and embracing her. However Edward didn't look too happy

"Emmie are you sure. I mean this is the guy who broke your heart then made you go out with that wacko dentist and ended up marrying him in some cheap tacky ceremony "Edward said his voice growing higher. Emma turned around from her mother`s embrace and sat back down next to Will her hand intertwined with his

"Yes papa I do" she said fiercely "I love Will and he loves me. We might not be perfect but together we are perfect for one another. And I know in the past we might have made some mistakes but now we have forgotten those and are on the road to our future together" James glanced up at his sister in shock and even her father raised an eyebrow

"I guess that says it all" Edward replied walking across to the pair and shaking Will`s hand "Congratulations young man but if I hear you haven't been treating her right ill be on that plane to Lima" Will nodded

"I hear you sir but you have no reason to worry. I love your daughter" he smiled gently. Edward nodded he could hear the sincerity in Will`s voice and he knew that Will was trustworthy. He clapped him on the back in congratulations then walked back to his seat

"Oh congratulations" James called from his chair. Emma sighed wanting to say something to her brother but Grace shook her head

"Let your brother be you know what boys are like" she smiled gently

"But mom he was the one who pushed me in the runoff lagoon. I am finally happy now and he can't be bothered just to walk up and thank me" Emma replied in frustration. Gracie looked at her daughter but knew there was no point while James was like he was at the moment.

"I think this calls for champagne" Grace smiled clapping her hands as she called the waiter over to ring up a bottle of champagne. He then brought it over and Gracie filled up five glasses

"To Emma and Will" Gracie smiled as she clinked glasses with Edward, Emma, Will and James. Emma smiled at Will as the ring shone through the glass. The hard part was now over they had both told both sets of parents now the fun stuff could begin

Hope you al enjoyed that. Next one shot should be either the dress or picking the music haven't quite decided which one yet. Anyway please read and review and hopefully the next chapter shouldn't be as long to wait even though I have a few fanfics on the go at the moment. I hope you all understand. I have a short break this week for Easter so I should get a few chapters done this week hopefully.


	3. Telling the faculty

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey guys so sorry for the long break in updating; hopefully I should be able to update a lot quicker I just have a few other fanfics to write at the moment as well. But I will I promise

Planning a perfect wedding

Chapter three: Telling the faculty

"Hey Shan you got a second" Will peered through the door of the locker room where Shannon Bieste was sat trying to work out where they had gone wrong in their defeat at the weekend

"Sure" she replied with a wry grin "Anything is better than looking over this dreary performance" She shut the labtop down with a heavy sigh and patted the bench to let Will sit next to her "Is everything ok with Emma?" she said concerned. Since they had returned at the start of the year she, Will and Emma had started a tightly knit friendship one that Shannon was proud to be involved in

"W-What" Will looked confused at Shannon and then gave a laugh "No everything is great more than great actually" he smiled but then stopped himself before he gave too much away. This was what he hadn't come to tell Shannon. As much as he wanted to tell her he knew the rest of the faculty had to be there

"What I came to ask you is could you be in the faculty room at lunch time. Me and Emma have something we need to speak to you about. Don`t worry it won't take long" Will looked pleadingly at Shannon who gave a small smile and nodded

"Sure buddy I'll be there. Wasn't planning on doing much anyway except telling the football team how they need to shape their game before some of them graduate" Shannon then glanced at Will who was looking a little scared "Sorry tension got to me. You know what its like" she slightly coughed with embarrassment

"Sure" Will nodded with a grin patting Shannon on the back "See you later Shan" he waved at his friend as he closed the locker door behind him and then was attacked by Emma from behind as she was waiting for him outside

"Sue said she would be there as well. As much as I don't understand why you want her to be there" Emma sighed as Will kissed back then gave a grin

"And Figgins" he glanced at Emma who nodded biting her lip

"He said yes straight away. I think he was a bit scared because the last time I spoke to him I kinda verbally assaulted him and nearly lost my job. I think that was your fault as well" Emma raised an eyebrow but then squealed as Will grabbed her hand and led her into the choir room, which was empty as the kids were all in their classes and Will had a free period, closing the door behind them as they entered the room

"Hey guys" Will waved as he entered the faculty lounge, Shannon giving a smile to her friend, and Sue just rolling her eyes

"What do you want Schuester. Be quick because I have a Cheerio practise to get to" Sue sat back in her chair sipping from her protein shake

"Really Sue?. Because I thought that you said to me that the Cheerio's needed their rest this week as they had a big competition they needed to attend. But maybe I was wrong" Emma muttered sitting back in her own chair. Will raised an eyebrow as he clapped his hands for attention and looked around the room

"Thanks everyone for coming, I know you are all busy practises, marking to get done, But first I would like Emma to join me" Will gave a small smile as Emma stood up from the table that he and Shannon occupied and walked to join Will at the front of the room.

"Last week I asked Emma for her hand in marriage. And well she accepted" Will grinned "So I would like to inform you that we are now engaged" Will looked round the room with a huge smile on his face. Shannon was the first to react as she jumped up from the table and ran towards her two friends

"Can I see the ring?" she demanded and Will was quite shocked to see how girly she was being about this. However he could see Sue moving towards them from the back of the room and sensed danger

"Ill sort this out" he whispered to Emma who nodded, still talking to Shannon about the proposal. Will moved through the room, after being bombarded by the number of faculty who wanted to congratulate him, and finally made it to Sue

"Well Schuester you finally made it. You finally asked that ginger pygmy to marry you. Personally I don't know why because as you know the only person I love is myself so I don't see the point in loving another person"

"What do you want Sue" Will rolled his eyes. He just wanted to get back to Emma and Shannon and continue the celebrations and frankly he had no time for Sue`s games

"But I can see that you and Emma are made for one another. Secretly I have been championing you all the way but because I cannot show any weakness that is why I have been on both your backs. "Sue smiled patting Will on the back "Oh and before I go I really hope you aren't planning on impregnating her anytime soon. Two ginger mains with eyes like a bush baby would be a bit too much to handle" Sue smirked as she left the faculty lounge leaving Will open mouthed and a little bit stunned. He turned around and was surprised to see Figgins standing there

"Schue!" Figgins grinned clapping the younger male on the shoulder "Congratulations on the engagement. Just seen the ring I bet that cost a pretty penny" he grinned at Will

"Well yes..." will started to say

"Champagne is now out for the entire faculty to drink but only one per person. Don`t want another attack of alcoholness like we did with you William" Figgins shook his head "I hope we will all be invited to the wedding!"

"Of course" Will nodded "I have to go I think Emma is waiting for me" he hurriedly said as he dashed off to join Emma and Shannon

"What did Sue want?" Emma said puzzled as he gently kissed her on the forehead before Will took his glass of champagne from the table in the centre of the room

"Oh you know Sue being Sue" he laughed as he took a sip of his champagne "But don't let that spoil our party, Cheers" Will grinned as he clinked glasses with his fiancée

"I better get going. Got Finn and some of the guys coming for a practise this afternoon" Shannon glanced at the happy couple who nodded "And congratulations guys I know you will be so happy and you so deserve it" she grinned giving Will a bear hug that almost knocked him over and then gave Emma a small hug. Shannon then left the room leaving Will and Emma plus a few of the faculty members who they didn't speak to much in the room. Emma sighed and looked up at Will a grin on her face a similar grin on his face too

"I don't think I have been so happy ever" she whispered as she kissed the tip of his nose. Will nodded

"Ditto" he whispered. It was true. Even when Terri told him he was going to be a father nothing could compare to this feeling. Maybe when they got married it would compare but this was good enough for now. He clutched Emma`s hand and then realised he had to get to class. Kissing Emma softly he muttered his apologies and left the room walking down the hallway and muttering a soft tune as he walked down the hallway

And done. Next chapter should be the picking out the suits and the dress so keep an eye out for that. And also ill try and get it out sooner but having a lot of chapters to write kinda does that to you but I promise ill try. Until next time!


	4. Choosing suits and dresses

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Y-Yeah I know it's been a long wait for this update but I promise I'll try and update a lot sooner. I have some spare time at Christmas so I should find myself updating sooner. Anyway hope you enjoy this update

Planning a perfect wedding

Chapter four: Choosing suits and dresses

"Miss P?" Rachel and Quinn poked their heads round Emma`s office and grinned at the guidance counsellor

"Rachel, Quinn hi" Emma replied surprised as the pair let themselves in and sat down opposite Emma "What brings you here?"

"Well we were thinking" Quinn slowly said but hadn't counted on Rachel butting in

"We as a group decided for our wedding present that we should buy your wedding dress and suit. Count it a group decision so to speak. So the girls. And Kurt of course, will go with you Miss P and the guys will go with Mr Schue" Rachel grinned across at Emma and Quinn felt herself mentally sweatdropping. This hadn't been the idea the group had pitched. However Emma`s eyes were wide and Quinn sensed that she might be crying

"You would do all that for us" she whispered and Rachel nodded

"I mean Blaine has a few savings saved up and the rest of us pitched in what we can. I mean if you wanted to get something fancier then you would have to add something extra" Rachel was then interrupted by a nudge from the blonde headed girl and a glare. However Emma slowly nodded and smiled

"No I'm sure what you have brought forward will be fine. Does W- I mean Mr Schuester know about this.." she said slowly

"Well I think Blaine and Finn are telling them just about n…." Rachel started to say but was interrupted by Will entering the office and looking puzzled to see Quinn and Rachel sitting there

"Emma you won't believe!" he started to say when Emma interrupted him

"I know Rachel and Quinn just told me. Isn't it kind of them I mean they must have better things to spend their money on" Emma gave a small smile as she embraced Will with Quinn and Rachel trying not to look too uncomfortable. I mean it was one thing with your friends but your teachers…

"Are you sure?" Will addressed the two girls "I mean it's going to cost a lot of money"

"Will we have been through this with Rachel and Quinn. I'm sure one wedding dress and a suit isn't going to cost the end of the world" Emma smiled gently and Will knew he had been defeated

"Ok" he replied with a grin "Rachel tell Finn and the rest of the guys to meet me in the auditorium Friday after school"

"And Quinn make sure the girls know to meet in the choir room same time. That way we can keep in touch with one another" Emma added on

"Noted" Rachel replied with a grin as she and Quinn exited the office and Will and Emma both glanced at one another

"Well I suppose it's one less thing to worry about cost wise. And the kids don't have to worry about a wedding present. Although I did overhear Rachel noting another song down in her `Wedding ballad songs to sing` so I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to sing at the wedding" Will gave a small smile

"Whatever happens I`m marrying you. That all that matters" Emma replied with a small smile as she hugged Will

"What about this one?" Kurt glanced at one of the dresses. Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany and Kurt were all looking at wedding dresses and even Sugar had managed to tag along after Brittany forgot she had made plans to hang out with the ex troubletone

"Too frilly" Tina added crossing her arms and shaking her head

"Yeah Miss P likes things simple. She also likes bows" Quinn replied with a smile

"Well why we don't just ask Berry what wedding dress she likes, she and Miss P have nearly the same fashion style" Santana shook her head. She didn't know what she was doing here, the only reason she was here was to keep in Brittany's good books

"Speaking of Rachel where is she…" Kurt trailed off and then let out a gasp as he noticed Rachel walking across the shop floor with Emma who was dressed in a simple white dress complete with a white bow from behind and a white scoop neck. It was short sleeved but wasn't too short from the bottom. Sugar let out also a gasp while Tina and Mercedes let out similar grins to themselves

"Miss Pillsbury you look…" Kurt replied with a slight flourish of his hand "Breathtaking" he nodded with a grin

"Mr Schue won't be able to take his eyes off you" Rachel nodded "Although I wouldn't go for something as simple as this but I mean" she gave a sharp shrug of her shoulders

"I think you look like a Disney princess" Brittany smiled and Emma smiled back at the blonde cheerio

"Thank you Brittany" she replied "I did like another one so I will go and try that on. Rachel?" she glanced at the dark headed girl as she followed her teacher back to the dressing room while Sugar wrapped one of the wedding dresses around herself

"How much was that dress?" Mercedes whispered to Quinn and Kurt

"Safe to say we do have enough. However the one Miss P is trying on now is dearer so fingers crossed she picks the first one, then maybe we can buy some jewellery to go with the dress" Kurt added on

"A nice pair of earrings or even a bracelet would be nice" Quinn added on as Rachel and Emma returned shaking their heads

"It was nice but it was maybe a bit too short for my taste" Emma replied. "So I am going to pick the first one. I know you do have some extra money left so do you have any plans" she gave a smile towards Kurt who just shook his head. There was no getting past the guidance counsellor as he knelt down and whispered in Emma`s ear who nodded

"Well what about Kurt, Brittany Sugar and Santana go to the jewellery department and the rest of you come to the counter with me" Emma gave a smile as Kurt, Sugar, Santana and Brittany skipped off to the jewellery department while Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn and Tina followed Emma to the counter to pay for the dress

"So did you get your suit…" Emma looked up at Will as they relaxed on the sofa

"Yeah" Will nodded "Although no peeking before the big day. After all it is bad luck to see it before the wedding" he smirked as Emma nudged him

"I wouldn't dream of it" she smiled "So how did it go?" she glanced up at Will who nodded

"Well after a few disagreements between Blaine and the rest of the guys which I had to break up we eventually found a suit for me and also corsages for me and the rest of the guys in the wedding party. I know that guys are a lot easier to buy for than the girls" Will looked up at Emma who nodded

"We decided that we aren't getting the bridesmaids dresses till later on. Because we haven't picked who we want yet and the best man and groomsmen will probably have similar suits to yours so all we have to do is measure up. But the girls will probably have different tastes to me…" Emma trailed off as she knew she was rambling again

"You know I didn't hear a word of that because I was too busy staring at you and looking how beautiful you were" Will whispered and Emma slightly blushed

"Well you aren't too bad yourself" she whispered "I can't wait to be married to you" she grinned looping hands with Will so that their engagement rings clinked together and Emma gave a faint smile in the dimming moonlight through their apartment window.

And done. Sorry about the cheesiness at the end but I thought it was quite cute. Next chapter will be picking the music for the first dance and New Directions choosing what they want to sing and I promise it will be a lot sooner than this one. Anyway enjoy and please don't forget to review.


	5. Choosing music

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey everyone and happy 2012. This one shot concentrates on Will and Emma choosing the music for their wedding and the kids choosing the song they want to sing at the reception. I apologise if it's a bit shorter than the previous one shot but hope you all enjoy it

Planning a perfect wedding

Chapter five: Choosing music

"That was perfect" Emma sighed as she sat down next to Will on their sofa. Will gave a small smile as he leant against his fiancée

"Should we?" he glanced at Emma and Emma nodded with a firm nod. Will grinned as he fished in his pocket and returned with his IPOD which he put on shuffle as it would be easier for him and Emma

"So we need music for me entering the room and also music for our first dance" Emma scrunched up her nose in concentration as Will nodded

"The kids are sorting out a song for them to sing" he explained as Journeys `Open Arms` came on the IPOD

"That would be good for a first dance" Emma replied as Will slowly nodded

"It's a possibility" he replied "Journey has always been special to us after all"

"Oooh what about something from Michael Buble" Emma exclaimed. She had always had a soft spot for the Canadian crooner. Will paused for a moment as he thought and then nodded

"Everything" he replied "It's got the right lyrics and the right tempo. Should we put that in our top three" he glanced at Emma who nodded. Inspiration then struck Will as he remembered he had taken Emma to see Hairspray just after they had got engaged.

"What about It takes two for our first dance" he replied. "I can't believe I forgot about that" A grin spread across his face as Emma nodded a smile creeping onto her face

"Will I think you might be onto something there" she replied. "Can I choose the music for my entrance then" she pouted at Will who nodded. "Ok then I was thinking what about Taylor Swifts Love story. I know it's not about marriage or anything but the lyrics reflect our relationship and at the end of the song she is proposed to" Emma replied biting her lip as she looked at Will

"It wouldn't be my first choice but since you are being presented to our guests it is your song after all. Beside I do like some of her songs" Will gave a small shrug as Emma gave a huge smile as she embraced him

"Now that wasn't so hard was it" Will murmured to Emma who shook her head

"I just hope the kids have chosen something appropriate" she shuddered knowing they shouldn't have asked the kids to choose something. With Rachel and Kurt for starters the idea was a recipe for disaster. Will gave a small chuckle as he leant against her shoulder

"They could sing Happy birthday and I wouldn't care because I`m marrying you after all" he whispered to Emma before softly kissing her

"I now pronounce the first Mr and Mrs Schuester wedding song choice party open" Rachel grinned banging the anvil on the table. However nobody was paying attention and a small scowl crossed the brunettes face

"Rachel I don't think nobody heard you" Blaine replied with a grimace knowing how annoyed Rachel got when she wasn't the centre of attention. Suddenly there was a loud whistle and the group turned around to see Rory glaring at them

"Rachel Berry called for attention" Rory replied in his thick Irish accent then turned back to talking to Sugar.

"Thanks Rory" Rachel replied gratefully while Santana gave the Irish boy a glare. She had only came for free food and to make out with Brittany

"Why don't we echo why we are here and to choose a song to sing for Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury" Quinn replied

"I agree" Mercedes nodded. Artie then raised his hand and Rachel nodded

"Well it's got to be something that we all can sing. Something that shows us all off. So I was thinking maybe a song we have done before. Don't stop believing for example"Artie glanced at Rachel and Finn who nodded

"Or my life would suck without you. That was the song that we sang to Mr Schue but then he was too distracted to listen to it and ran off to suck face with Miss P" Puck smirked

"We did Kelly Clarkson songs?" Sugar piped up "I didn't know that…."

"You wasn't here then" Santana snarled "I was thinking maybe we should do we found love again. That was their proposal song after all"

"Just because you and Rachel sang lead on it is probably why you want to sing that again" Mercedes glared at Santana

"Guys please don't fight" Finn pleaded

"Finns right" Blaine chirped up and Kurt and Finn both looked at the ex warbler "I mean we are here to choose a song for Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury to celebrate their wedding. It isn't about us for once"

"What about doing a song from a Broadway musical." Rachel beamed and Quinn and Santana groaned

"See what I mean" Quinn muttered to Puck

"I have an idea" Finn looked up and everyone turned around to face the taller boy "Blaine can play piano right so what about a Coldplay song. And I know Coldplay is special to Mr Schue and Miss P so it would make sense"

"Good choice Finn" Rachel beamed

"But what song" Artie piped up

"Most of their songs are quite depressing" Sugar added

"Paradise" Blaine replied "The lyrics of the song reflect a girl looking for a life she has always dreamed of"

"And Miss P has found that with Mr Schue" Quinn trailed off looking round the room at the rest of the group. "Good choice Blaine" she grinned at him as Kurt gripped his hand

"Finn could take the lead and then at the chorus we could all join in" Rory added as the group nodded

"It would make it even more special if you would take the lead Finn" Rachel glanced at her boyfriend who nodded

"I'll give it a go" he replied "Coldplay isn't my usual tone I`m more of a rocker but I`m sure I'll be able to think of something"

"So is that it?" Mike glanced around the room

"I mean if any of us want to add to the set list then we can" Rachel shrugged her shoulders as the group started to leave the room leaving Blaine, Rachel and Finn alone

"Guys I think we can do this" Rachel beamed as Blaine and Finn shot uneasy looks at one another

"I better get going" Blaine replied as he headed to the Berry's front door as Kurt was picking him up. Finn grasped Rachel`s hand and gave his girlfriend a soft smile

"Listen Finn I have faith in you that you won't screw this up" Rachel smiled softly at Finn who gave a nod then left the house leaving Rachel alone to tidy things up her face screwed in concentration as she threw paper cups and towels in a bin liner before her two dads came home.

And there you go, sorry if it's a bit short it's just that I didn't have a lot to work with this time. Next chapter will concentrate on the choosing of the best men and the bridesmaids so that should be a lot longer than this one. And I'm hoping to get this finished before the actual wedding on glee, depending when that is, anyway please read and review and ill update soon with another chapter.


	6. Bridesmaids and best men

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Hey everyone. Three days to go. DON'T PANIC. I decided due to recent spoilers that I NEED to get this chapter out before Tuesday just in case and I get hate mail for copying. I won't say what the spoiler is but if you want to know just drop me a line. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.

Planning a perfect wedding

Chapter six: Bridesmaids and best men

"What you doing?" Emma paused glancing over the sofa Will was sitting on, pen in hand and lost in thought. Will looked up and was surprised to see his fiancée standing there her eyes wide and he smirked to himself. She looked so cute.

"Oh nothing" Will replied moving up so that Emma could sit down next to him. "I was just making notes on who my best man could be. I narrowed it down to three candidates" he explained to Emma who nodded.

"I haven't even thought on who my bridesmaids and maid of honour could be" she confessed "Making a list sounds like what I would do" she smiled gently to Will who looked sheepish.

"Well I want to make sure. Being best man is a big responsibility" he explained and Emma nodded "I decided on Bryan Ryan, Finn and I thought of maybe asking Shannon to be m best person so to speak". He glanced at Emma and Emma slightly nodded. He and Bryan had kept in touch since his stint in Les Mis and when Will had emailed him to say he and Emma were getting married he sent his RSVP back straight away.

"Well I was thinking of asking Shannon to be one of my bridesmaids" she slightly confessed. She and Shannon had got closer since the start of the year and after Will considered her to be the closest faculty member at the school. "But I wasn't sure" she replied biting her nails.

"Go for it" Will grinned patting her on the shoulder "I'm sure Shannon will be thrilled."

"You sure" Emma trailed off and Will nodded.

"Plus it means I only have to choose between Bryan and Finn" he sighed. Even though he knew Bryan since high school and got along with him reasonably well, even though in high school he was kind of his rival, Finn he saw something special in him and even thought of him as a kind of younger version of himself.

"Only you can make the decision Will" Emma replied. "But I know you will make the right one. You always do".

"I think I might sleep on it" Will murmured "So what about the bridesmaids. Anymore ideas".

"Rachel I think will be one of them along with Shannon and I'm going to ask James`s wife Lucy to be the maid of honour" Emma replied "That leaves one more space. I could ask one of the glee girls" she started to say before Will turned to her.

"What about Sue" he replied. "I know it sounds the most stupid answer in the world but she has been there tormenting us for the past three years and secretly I think she does support us" He glanced at Emma who bit her lip. "I mean you can say no if you want to" he started to babble but Emma shook her head, pulling a strand of red hair out of her eyes.

"No I'll ask her. But I really don't think Sue will accept. You know what she is like" she gave a sharp laugh which Will replied with a chuckle. "If Sue says no I'll ask Quinn" she replied and Will nodded.

"Good choice" he replied. "Anyway I better go to bed. Up early tomorrow as Figgins wants a meeting about something" his shoulders slumped and Emma responded by kissing him slightly on his arm to comfort him. "You always know how to make me feel better Em" he replied gratefully and Emma gave a soft smile back before climbing off the sofa and making her way to their bathroom and bedroom while Will sat there thinking about his life and how happy he was.

"Finn?" Will glanced up at the younger boy who walked up to him confused.

"Mr Schue sorry about today it's just that Rachel was panicking about her dress and she doesn't know what song she should be singing at Regionals and" Finn started to say before Will shook his head smiling

"That`s fine Finn and this has nothing to do with that" Will clipped the top back on his pen and turned to Finn smiling, Finn with a `what` look on his face

"Finn you and I have gone through a lot since you started glee club. Well I kinda forced you into glee club since Rachel wanted a male singer who was just as good as she was." Will chuckled as the awkward memory came to memory "Then there was the whole we wasn't the father scenario with Terri and Quinn. I guess what I am trying to tell you is that I feel a connection to you probably more than to any of the other guys in Glee club" Will could see the awkward look in Finn`s eyes and decided to cut to the chase.

"Would you be my best man at my and Miss Pillsbury's wedding" Will said quickly and Finn`s eyebrow shot up in shock. Clearly he wasn't expecting that Will thought.

"Gosh Mr Schue I don't know. I mean shouldn't you be asking someone that you have been close to through your life. Or maybe a cousin or something" Finn replied stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm an only child Finn and all the friends I have were at my wedding to Terri beforehand. Beside I don't really want any of them there. I trust you Finn to do a good job" Will clapped his hand on Finn`s shoulder and looked in the eyes of the younger boy who then started to nod.

"Ok I'll do it" Finn grinned as he hugged Will and then started to walk to the door "Oh next week can me and Rachel practise the duet we thought could happen at Regionals?" he paused and Will nodded.

"Sure thing Finn" he replied and Finn grinned walking out of the door and nearly banging into Emma who was walking from the opposite direction.

"So I guess you made your decision then" she smiled sitting down beside Will at the piano.

"Yeah" Will nodded "Finn will do a good job you know he will" he smiled slightly "So what about you and your meeting with Sue?"

"She says, in her words, that she will not help out the marriage of one person who looks as if she should belong in a zoo as the offspring of a monkey and an chimpanzee and another person who`s hair is so curly that it should be in the Guinness Book of World Records for being so curly. So yeah she said no" Emma sighed placing her hands in her lap.

"Same old Sue" Will broke out in a grin "So did you find Rachel and Quinn?"

"Yeah" Emma nodded "Rachel accepted straight away and wants to know when she should come dress shopping for her bridesmaid dress. Quinn was a little bit more dubious but after some prodding from Rachel she managed to change her mind. So that was good. And Shannon she was delighted" her face broke out into a grin "You were right Will about Shannon inside her she just wants to fit in. Plus I`m sure Cooter won't be able to keep his eyes off her" she smiled.

"You mean like I won't be able to keep my eyes off you" Will whispered and Emma slightly blushed looking down at the ground slightly embarrassed.

"We should be going" Emma changed the subject "Aren't we meeting the wedding planner later?" she glanced at the clock in the choir room and gasped. Will also checked the clock and realised they were running ten minutes late. He grabbed his messenger bag and coat, then he and Emma walked quickly out of the choir room, making sure that the choir room was locked behind them before they set off. Linking arms they made their way to the parking lot and drove off in Will`s car.

And there we go. Hope you all liked it and please don't forget to review. The next chapter will be them writing their vows so if it's a little bit shorter than the previous chapters, I don't mean to be. Only four more chapters to write after this one so I `should` get this fic done before the proper wedding on glee. I wasn't expecting them to do a wedding this quickly so I won't rush this fic but I also won't be taking my time on it lol. Anyway please review and ill update again soon.


	7. Vows

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it that belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.

Me again. This chapter will concentrate on the vows that Will and Emma want to say to one another so it might be a bit shorter than the others so I apologise for that.

Planning a perfect wedding

Chapter seven: Vows

(Will sighed as he sat at the kitchen table, nibbling a pencil and preparing to think what vows he should say to Emma. He knew she was still at work so he had plenty of time. Sighing he leant over the piece of paper and started to write his thoughts down)

_Dearest Emma _

_I don't really know what I should say. I mean, like I said when I told you I was leaving to join April in New York, that you saved my life. And I mean that from the bottom of my heart. The moment I saw you, I knew that you were the one, despite me being married I knew. Something deep inside of me told me that. And when I found out that Terri wasn't pregnant, despite you being engaged to Ken, my first instinct was to run to you but I had to hold back. But when you told me that one blink and you would have been out of the door, my heart could have soured. However when you said you were leaving I couldn't take it any longer, but it wasn't until the kids sang `My life would suck without you, that indeed it would suck without you and I ran to find you. Luckily I got there in time. I know I messed up with April and Shelby, and while you were with Carl I bid my time. However it wasn't until Holly told me you still had feelings for me that I knew I still had a chance. And then came April, New York and you telling me I should go. Honestly Em it was one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make. Leaving you, it broke my heart again, and it wasn't until I got to New York, stood on that stage, that it was you and the kids that I needed. The kids only confirmed that with Dustin's words. And then I returned home and well the rest is history I guess. I love you so much and I can't wait to be your husband and start the next chapter of our life together. I know things will be tough but well when things aren't tough with us. But together we are a team and I know that we will be able to work things out together. I guess that's why they say till death do us part. Because for us it will be. _

(Will gave a small smile as he placed the pen back down on the table and made sure that he was happy with his vows before folding the paper up neatly and slipping it somewhere secure so that Emma wouldn't find it but also he wouldn't forget about them. Will grinned softly as he flicked the TV on and started to watch some baseball, but started to wonder what Emma had wrote in her vows. He did hope that they hadn't been too soppy but he had spoken from the heart, and spoke about how he truly felt about Emma. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched the screen and wondered what time Emma would be home from work as he was quite missing her and the sofa wasn't quite the same without her to cuddle)

(Emma picked up a pencil and started to write slowly her vows to Will. She had decided to write them at work because she wouldn't be distracted. A smile crept on her face as she started to write them, hoping that Will would feel the same)

_Will_

_Well we finally made it. Here in front of our friends and family sharing our affections towards one another. It feels like a long time since you welcomed me to McKinley and I didn't know that you were married. Sometimes I felt bad crushing on you, especially as I feel as if I didn't have a chance. Eventually I decided to date and then accept Ken`s proposal. But as we all know that didn't turn out too well. I must admit I felt humiliated when I found out about April and Shelby but today isn't for that. Even when I was married to Carl I held feelings for you, however small they were, but it wasn't until I saw you with Holly and she confronted me that those feelings came to the surface. It broke my heart to let you go to New York but I knew you had to follow your dream; I couldn't stop you from your dream. However when you came back I was the happiest woman alive but I knew we had to take things slow this time. That didn't stop us moving in together after two weeks (laughs). I always knew you were the one Will Schuester and I can't wait for us to be husband and wife. Life may throw us challenges sometimes but together I know that we can do them together. I love you so much….._

(Emma stopped writing to wipe away a tear then carried on writing the pencil scratching the paper)

_And I can't wait to see what life has to offer us next. _

(Emma smiled gently as she wrote the last line down, and then wiped her face clear of her tears. She then folded the paper up neatly and put it away in her drawer until the day of the wedding. She then stood up and put away her SAT prep back in her bag and walked to the door of her office, locking it behind her, and walking down the corridor towards her car where she would go home to the apartment and be reunited with her fiancée)

(Will let out a yawn as he rolled over on the sofa, then opened his eyes to see Emma staring at him)

"Hey sweetie" he let out another yawn as he kissed her softly on the cheek, "How was SAT prep?". He didn't know that Emma had stayed behind to write her vows.

"Oh good nothing too stressful. Not like last week" Emma let out a shudder. One of the football players had created a storm and Emma had to get Principal Figgins to sort it out. Will let out a laugh as he smiled at Emma.

"Well that's good surely. I didn't do anything much just some marking and then I watched baseball until I fell asleep", Will glanced at Emma who was fiddling with her engagement ring.

"How are preparation for Nationals going?" she replied. She knew that Nationals were just after the wedding so Will wanted all the plans in place before the wedding.

"Good" Will nodded "After last year I don't want anymore problems so I have sorted out three or four songs already for the kids to fight over. Being a lot of their senior years I think they should have first choice" Will smiled softly and Emma kissed him on the forehead.

"You're so sweet" she smiled before yawning "I should really go to bed before I fall asleep" she replied.

"Just let me finish my marking and ill join you" Will nodded and Emma glanced at him before retiring to the bedroom. Will then finished drinking the soya milk he had found in the cupboard, finished scribbling an extra mark or two on his Spanish pop quizzes, he recognised the writing on one of them to be Brittany's, then headed into the bedroom, following his fiancée behind him….

And there you go. Hope you liked and please don't forget to review. Only three more chapters and I'll be done but then I'll be able to carry on with `A ray of sunshine`. And I know I keep saying this but wasn't `Yes/No` amazing. I still can't believe the amazedness of it. Next chapter I think might be Emma and Will talking about their first weddings but I`m a bit unsure of that so if anyone else has a better idea please say in your review and I'll make sure to credit you, as the last two will be the bachelor parties/hen parties and the wedding itself so it's just the next one I`m unsure on. Anyway enough rambling.


	8. First night away

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey everyone sorry about the long wait got writers block. This chapter has New Directions going to Nationals but Emma has to stop at home as she is busy with wedding plans so I suppose it's their first time away from one another.

Planning a perfect wedding

Chapter eight: First night away

(Emma smiled softly as she flicked through a wedding magazine. Despite her and Will thinking they had scheduled the wedding before Nationals but someone, thinking Sue but nothing can be shown to confirm that, had swapped the dates around so the wedding was now AFTER Nationals. So Emma had decided to stay behind to sort out the last few things while Will took the kids. Smiling softy she closed the magazine before her cell phone started ringing and Emma dashed to pick it up)

"Hello" she said softly

"Hey sweetie" Will grinned from the other side and Emma let out a soft breath. It was so good to hear his voice

"How are you? How are the kids? Was the plane ride ok?" Emma said quickly

"I'm good tired maybe and stressed from set lists and Santana trying to wind another girl up if she even looked at Brittany she would deck her but apart from that I'm good. The kids mostly slept on the way to Washington I think they are asleep now actually. But that's enough about me and the kids how are you? How is the wedding preparations going?" Will replied and Emma hid a smile

"Well I went to the dressmaker this morning and Rachel and Quinn's dresses are fine. Shannon's suit just needs another tuck but that shouldn't be a problem. And everything else seems good as well. I just can't wait for it to be here" Emma smiled softly

"Neither can I" Will admitted and Emma smiled

"Six weeks to go" she replied "It would be four if someone" she pouted

"Now come on we don't know If Sue did this or not" Will protested and Emma shook her head. It was typical Will whenever Sue was nasty or mean to him to just take it on the chin and pretend nothing was happening

"Hold on I think one of the kids is at the door" Will replied and he left the phone on the bed to answer the door. True Kurt was at the door wanting to know what time to set his cellphone for as he needed his beauty sleep and also to do his skin care routine. A few minutes passed before Will came back to the phone.

"Sorry that was just Kurt. This is why I need you here. You're so good with them"

"I`m not that good" Emma blushed

"Em" Will scolded gently "You're going to be a great mom" and then Will stopped knowing he had said to much "Em I`m sorry I overstepped the mark there seeing as we haven't you know `done` it yet" Will started to panic

"Will you haven't said anything wrong. In fact it's sweet. And I would love to have a child with you." Emma smiled softly to herself and Will felt his heart bursting

"The kids are going to do great tomorrow you know they are" Emma changed the subject

"Well In my mind as long as they beat Vocal Adrenaline and Jessie even if they don't win outright they conquered some demons and got further than last year" Will shuddered. Emma smiled and glanced at the clock gasping at the time in Ohio

"Will I better go to sleep. Although I don't know how I`m going to sleep without you" Emma murmured

"Me either" Will admitted "And I don't think I`m going to sleep neither with the nerves" he replied sucking a breath.

"Break a leg" Emma whispered from the other side of the phone "I love you Will"

"Love you too Em" Will murmured before he hung up and Emma stared softly at the cellphone before yawning and deciding to head upstairs and change into her nightdress then start on some table planning for her and Will`s families for the wedding.

(Will opened the door to the apartment and poked his head in. The kids hadn't won but they did beat Vocal Adrenaline. They had come seventh while New Directions had come fourth. The ones who were graduating were disappointed but knew they had tried their best. Although Will had to stop Finn from lording it in front of Jessie. Will shook his head but a small smile appeared on his face when he saw his fiancée standing in front of him grinning also)

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon!" Emma exclaimed embracing him then kissing him sweetly on the lips. "So did you win" she grinned leading Will to the sofa

"Yes but no" Will admitted "We beat Vocal Adrenaline but we didn't win the main competition. We came fourth"

"Still fourth out of so many show choirs. You came twelfth last year so an improvement" Emma grinned

"Kurt admitted to me that if Blaine can win next year then it's like he won as well. Mike said the same about Tina" Will smiled softly "So enough about me what have you been up to with the wedding planning?" He grinned excitedly at Emma

"Before that I have something I want to say. It's about the other night about being a family" Emma started to say

"Em about that I`m so sorry I was tired and I didn't know what I was saying" Will started to say but Emma interrupted him

"I've been thinking and well maybe after the honeymoon and after we have you know a few times" Emma slightly blushed but carried on taking "Well maybe I well we could start trying for a baby. We aren't getting any younger Will and I know how much you want to be a father. Plus I think I'm ready" she smiled softly at Will who couldn't hardly believe what Emma was saying. She grabbed hold of one of his hands, to show him she was telling the truth, and Will leant forward and kissed her, running his hands through her hair before letting go.

"Em you have to be sure about this" Will glanced at her and Emma nodded

"I`m sure" she grinned "I know things are tough but seeing Dr Shane for over a year now has taught me so much". Her face lit up as Will kissed her again against the light of the fire

And there you go. Sorry if it's a bit sucky I couldn't think of an idea for this chapter and of course there was the writer's block as well. However the next 2 chapters I know those so the wait shouldn't be as long. However those will be the final 2 chapters but then I'll be able to carry on with `A ray of sunshine`. Yay. The final 2 chapters will be the bachelorette/bachelor parties and the wedding itself. So please review and I'll try and update again as soon as possible. Luckily with the hiatus that will help.


	9. Lets party!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

2nd to last chapter guys. I know it's sad but don't worry I'll have new fics coming out soon. This chapter is about the bachelor and bachorlette parties Will and Emma both have. As always please review and as always this was started in season 2 so any season 3 events do not count like Quinn getting into car accidents.

Planning a perfect wedding

Chapter nine: Lets party!

"Il miss you" Emma whispered as she snuggled against Wills curls. Will gave a small smile as he extended the hug smoothing her hair and then giving Emma a soft kiss.

"It's only for a weekend and beside I'll be home before you know it. Just keep an eye on Shannon I know what she gets when she has had a few" Will remarked

"I heard that Schuester" Shannon's voice came from outside the hallway and Will smirked hearing the voice of his best friend. Emma sniffed and gave Will one final kiss before Finn walked up the corridor

"All ready to go Mr Schue?" Finn looked nervous and Will nodded. Finn, James, Cooter and the rest of the glee guys had arranged something but Will didn't know what. Giving one final kiss to Emma he walked down the hallway with Finn and Emma wiped her eyes before walking back into the apartment to face Shannon

"Now no tears. I promised you a good time tonight and that is what we are going to have. Don't worry no mess" Shannon smiled and Emma slightly laughed.

"So what have you got planned" she replied sitting back down on her sofa, Shannon sitting next to her.

"The glee girls, Lucy and myself have decided we don't have to go out. We can have as much fun stopping in. So Rachel and Quinn are going to take you out tomorrow shopping while Lucy myself and the rest of the glee girls trim this place up" Emma remained open mouthed but Shannon ignored her friends protests. "Beside you only get married once right" Shannon hid a smile and Emma shook her head

"T-Thanks" she replied starting to cry again but was stopped by the ringing of the doorbell Shannon went to answer it and was greeted by the glee girls

"Lucy is coming round later" Rachel informed Shannon "Right now we are taking Miss P out to the Lima mall for a spot of shopping"

"Rachel I" Emma started to say but was interrupted by Quinn

"Miss P we have known you for all the time we have been at McKinley. Trust us ok" Quinn broke into a smile and Emma slightly nodded. Giving a nod to Shannon Rachel, Quinn and Emma brushed past Brittany and Sugar then exited the apartment. When they had all gone Shannon blew her whistle and got the rest of the glee girls to attention for what they should be doing next.

"Girls you shouldn't be spending all this money on me" Emma protested. They were sat in Quinn`s car and Rachel and Quinn were drinking some coffee they had bought, Emma still wouldn't touch the stuff.

"Again like I said wedding present" Quinn replied

"Well more bachorlette party present but same thing" Rachel flashed a smile as Emma took the light yellow dress Rachel and Quinn had bought out of the paper bag

"Thank you" Emma replied. "So did Finn give you any clues about what he and Mr Schue were doing for his bachelor party?" she glanced at Rachel who shrugged rubbing some lip gloss on her lips.

"No idea" she replied "And usually I can read Finn like a book but not this time"

"Don't worry Miss P I'm sure it won't be anything too stupid. The other guys are with them as well" Quinn smiled softly

"That's what I'm worried about" Rachel muttered thinking of potentially Puck and maybe even Kurt once he got his mind set on something. However the look shot by Quinn made Rachel think twice and she put the mirror away back in her pocket. Glancing at the time she slightly gasped

"Something wrong Rachel?" Emma replied puzzled and Rachel shook her head

"N-No" she replied shooting a look at Quinn that meant we need to get back as quick as we can. Nodding Quinn switched on the engine and the car engine revved up, sending the three women back to the Schuester apartment

"Guys I don't mean to worry you but where are you taking me" Will replied, blind folded and being led by Blaine and Rory

"Don't worry Mr Schue everything is fine" Puck smirked

"Thanks Puck that's what I`m afraid of" Will muttered as Finn gave Puck a glare.

"No Mr Schue everything is fine" Rory nodded and Will gave a small smile at the voice of reason. They turned a corner and then suddenly stopped.

"One, two, three!" Blaine and Rory announced and then whipped the blindfold off Will, he blinked a few times to get used to the light then realised he was in McKinleys gym. A few tables were scattered around and food was set out buffet style. Even a DJ was set up with Emma's brother James waving slightly

"What?" Will croaked out with a grin on his face

"Well because most of us are under aged and even though Puck tried to get us fake ids" Finn raised his eyebrows at Will "We couldn't go clubbing BUT we knew you would want the glee guys so we thought why not the gym"

"Mr Menkins managed to get the key off Coach Bieste then this afternoon while you and Finn went for your last fittings we set everything up" Sam explained to a shocked Will

"Figgins also says it counts as your wedding present" Kurt added as an afterthought

"What do you think?" Finn turned to Will who was still grinning

"I say let's get this party started!" Will exclaimed as the glee guys cheered and Cooter made a motion to James to turn the music up louder

"So Sue didn't turn up?" Emma looked confused. The glee girls had decorated the apartment while Emma, Quinn and Rachel were out and Lucy had made Peanut Butter and jelly sandwiches chicken legs and other food. Shannon shook her head as she bit into a chicken leg

"Nope" the football coach replied "She messaged me this afternoon saying she was busy. Strange for Sue" she replied as Sugar sat down next to Emma

"Having a good time Sugar" Emma smiled

"I am thanks and it's great that you and Mr Schue are finally getting married" Sugar chirped "I mean it's long enough" she grinned as Santana pulled her arm away

"Ok…" Emma replied puzzled just as the music changed to my life would suck without you

"Miss P come and dance" Rachel grinned. Mercedes nodding standing in the middle and Brittany bouncing around the room

"I-I don't know" Emma stammered before she was pulled by Quinn and Santana into the middle. Emma started to dance and Lucy swung her sister in law around smiling at the look on her face

"This is what we sung when we just won Sectionals for the first time" Rachel replied. Emma started to sway as she realised that this sung must have been just after she and Will kissed for the first time and a small smile appeared on her face. The song then finished and another song came on but Emma decided to sit this one out sitting back down next to Shannon and Lucy

"Emma are you ok?" Lucy asked concerned. Emma nodded

"I'm fine Lucy just a bit emotional but I`m fine" she smiled. Lucy just gave her a funny look but the three adults carried on watching the kids dancing and decided not to question Emma any further.

"So any regrets?" James glanced at Will sipping a beer and watching Puck chase Rory and Kurt around the gym. Will shook his head

"No" he replied "I just can't believe in a few weeks I'll be marrying your sister" A dopey smile appeared on Wills face

"You know at the beginning when she said she was dating you again I wasn't too keen but after I got to know you I realised that you are a decent guy after all who just wants my sisters best interests. And well what I am trying to say is that I am sorry" James hung his head but was answered with a fist bump from Will and a smile

"Accepted" he grinned as he drank the last drops from his beer "After all you're going to be like my brother now and well I never had any siblings so I need to get used to you" a smile appeared on Wills face as James just laughed and fist bumped Will again. Suddenly a shout came up from Finn as Don't stop believing came on the speaker system and Will's face lit up

"Do you mind?" he glanced at James and James shook his head. Will ran across the room to the dance floor and jumped around with Finn and Blaine as Kurt just shook his head at his teacher and his boyfriend.

"Idiots" he muttered as Rory just gave him a strange look as Puck and Mike also joined on the dance floor, Sam texting who Kurt suspected was Mercedes, Artie wheeling himself from the bathroom and Cooter stealing some food at the buffet. Everyone was having a good time like they should be.

"Hey sweetie" Will poked his head around the door. Emma curled up on the sofa and turned around to see him

"Will!" she grinned jumping off the sofa and walking quickly to him "So how was it. How was the surprise?" she grinned kissing his nose as Will slipped off his jacket

"I'll tell you when we have got settled" Will smiled lying next to Emma on the sofa and curling up next to her. "Finn booked the gym" he said stroking her hair "He managed to get the keys from" he yawned "Shannon" he mumbled.

"What about I make us a hot drink first" Emma replied. Will nodded sleepily as Emma walked into the kitchen but when she returned later Will was curled up fast asleep on the sofa. Emma shook her head as she placed her coat on top of him then continued to make the drinks. There would be plenty of time later to talk but she realised that Will needed his rest first.

And done. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the last one but it will be the wedding so yay. Also don't forget to review please.


	10. Wedding day

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Final chapter everyone, Yes I know it's sad but I guess that's life. Anyway on with the show

Planning a perfect wedding

Chapter 10: Wedding Day!

(Light came through the curtains of Emma and Will`s apartment window as the day of their wedding came. Will had stopped at the Hummel- Hudson house so that he wouldn't see Emma before the big day. Shannon hurried into their bedroom and slightly nudged Emma who opened her eyes sleepily to see Shannon towering above her)

"You know what today is don't you pumkin" Shannon grinned at her friend and Emma nodded sharply

"My wedding day" she whispered. True she had been married once before but to her this was her true wedding day. She was getting married to the love of her life. To Will…..

"Yep" Shannon nodded "I prepared some breakfast downstairs and Rachel, Quinn and Lucy are on their way to get ready. You don t want to faint when you're walking down the aisle" a broad grin filled the coach`s face and Emma shook her head, her stomach rumbling nervously, and she clutched it giggling slightly

"Just hold on a moment" she glanced at Shannon and Shannon nodded slipping out of the room. Emma then threw on her wrap and stared at the wedding dress hanging on her door. Everything had come to today and she didn't want anything to ruin it. She gave a small smile and headed out of the bedroom and walking towards the dining table where Shannon had spread a feast

"Shannon I can't…" Emma shook her head "I mean I need breakfast but this…"

"Like I said I don't want you fainting. This should keep your levels up until the dinner tonight. And no buts" Shannon glanced at Emma and a small smile crossed the coach`s lips. Knowing nothing would budge Shannon Emma nodded and started scooping some fruit salad from her bowl and pouring some fruit juice

"Nervous?" Shannon glanced at Emma who shook her head

"Only a little. Normal nerves but I mean I think I have been leading up to this moment for all my lie really." Emma gave a small smile of contempt as she picked up a buttered piece of muffin toasted and started to nibble it slightly while Shannon read the sport pages from the opposite side of the table. Suddenly the doorbell of the apartment rang

"That will probably be Quinn or Rachel. Probably Rachel" Shannon gave a small smile as she went to answer the door Emma still eating some of the breakfast and already thinking of what the day would include. She gave a smile thinking of Will and wondering what her fiancée was doing at this precise moment and hoped that Finn wasn't doing anything too stupid. She shook her head as she ate a grape from the fruit bowl and waited for Shannon to return.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel Blaine is here!" Burt yelled up the stairs to his son. He grinned at Finn who was sat on the sofa nervously fiddling with his tie while Will stood at the Hummel- Hudson mirror straightening his curls. Kurt flew past the three males in a dash and the last Burt saw of his son was the front door closing, He shook his head and went to find his wife, who he suspected was still touching up her own makeup. Finn stood up and stood by Will

"You ready?" he glanced at his teacher. Will nodded huge smile lighting up his face

"Three years Finn" he replied "Well more than that but for us as well. Sometimes I can hardly believe my life now and what it was" Sensing Will was about to tear up again Finn changed the subject slightly

"I bet Miss P looks pretty" Finn rambled on then realised what he had said backtracked "N-No I don't mean it like that I mean looking pretty in a natural sort of way.."

"Finn its ok I know what you meant" Will grinned and Finn knew he had been let off the hook. Will looked at his watch and noticed that the cabs that would take them to the church would be here soon. James, Emma`s brother, and Cooter who were the other two groomsmen would meet Finn and Will at the church. Suddenly an honk from outside entered the room and Burt and Carole entered the living room

"Ready?" Burt glanced at Will and Will nodded smoothing down the sleeves on his suit. Carole flashed him a smile as she exited with her husband while Will followed Finn out of the house and into a waiting cab that would take them to the church

"Going to the chapel and were" Rachel started to sing until she was silenced by a disapproving look from Lucy. Quinn came from the bathroom dressed in her periwinkle bridesmaids dress and nodded for Shannon to get changed. Rachel and Lucy had already got changed.

"Miss P?" Quinn replied "Are you ready?"

"You do know that this is the last time you will be able to call Miss P, Miss P. She will be Mrs Schue next time" Rachel grinned mischievously

"I never thought of that" Quinn replied and was about to say something else when there came a gasp from Lucy and a bigger one from Rachel. Emma entered the bedroom dressed in her wedding dress and you couldn't hear a pin drop from the three bridesmaids and the maid of honour.

"You like? Emma whispered

"Punkin Will isn't going to be able to take his eyes off you" Shannon whispered and Emma`s eyes started to water. Noticing her sister in law was about to start crying Lucy handed Emma a tissue which Emma took and started to dab her eyes

"Guys. It's time" Rachel replied nervously "Group hug!" she exclaimed pulling Quinn and Shannon into a hug, Shannon letting Lucy into the mix as well

"I'll just want to stop here for a minute" Emma glanced at the four women. They nodded and left Emma alone in the bedroom. She fingered her mother's necklace the something old. The something new was the wedding dress the glee kids had bought, the something borrowed was the bracelet Quinn had gave her for the day and the something blue was the blue corsage around her wrist. She was now ready as she exited the bedroom and also the apartment. The next time she would come back she would be Mrs Emma Schuester and that made her feel giddy

(Will glanced down at the altar, fiddling with his tie nervously. Finn was talking to his mom and dad while Mrs Pillsbury sat next to them. James and Cooter were sat next to where Finn would be sitting waiting to see their wife and girlfriend)

"You ok?" Finn whispered standing next to Will who nodded. Finn smiled and looked into the crowd where he could see Kurt, Blaine and the rest of the New Directions. Suddenly he spotted Shannon from the back of the room and she gave him a nod. Will's heart rose and he could feel his palms getting clamming as the first notes to Taylor Swift`s `Love story` started to play as Rachel walked down the aisle. She gave a faint smile to Finn who grinned goofily as she stepped by and let Quinn walk down the aisle. She grinned at Will as she stood next to Rachel and waited for Shannon to walk. Cooter smiled joyfully at his girlfriend as she joined the bridesmaids and the last to walk down was Lucy the maid of honour. Her blonde hair shone in the church as she smiled bashfully at James the joined Shannon, Quinn and Rachel at the altar. Now there was only one person left and as the last notes of Love story started to play Will could see her. Her red hair in a bun, like she had three years ago, and wearing a simple white dress she walked slowly down the aisle, eyes turning towards her as she blushed. Her eyes however never left Will`s as she moved closer towards him, her father at her side flowers in her hands .He then left her and sat next to his wife as she moved next to Will flowers clutched in her hand and a huge smile on her face. Will wasn't sure if he had seen her more beautiful than what he was seeing at this time and he wanted to let Emma know so he moved closer and whispered in her ear.

"You look beautiful" he whispered as Emma shone pink again. He clutched her hand as the kids noticed and started to cheer, Will thought that Puck was the ringleader but he couldn't be too sure. However Emma didn't seem to mind too much as they both took in what the minister was saying to them.

(The last notes of `Everything` started playing and Will dipped Emma giving her a soft kiss before he let her go and shooting a grin at Blaine who was singing the song returned to their table where Rachel tapped her glass trying to get attention)

"Hello!" Rachel shouted and the room fell silent "Thank you" Rachel smiled "As co captain of the New Directions I have seen Mr Schue and Ms Schue" her eyes flew towards Emma who gave the petite brunette girl a smile "Go through many challenges. But those challenges have brought us here today to help them celebrate their marriage to one another. They bring out the best in one another and I know that you are all here today to help us celebrate that. So to Mr and Mrs Schue" Rachel lifted her glass up and the rest of the room followed. Rachel then sat down and Finn stood up, fiddling with his tie

"I`m not really much of a public speaker I leave that to Rachel" Finn grinned. Rachel glowered at him but decided to let Finn carry on "When Mr Schue asked me to be the best man I couldn't believe him at first. I mean me; I thought he would ask someone else. But me and him, we have been through so much together, "his eyes shot towards Will who knew what he was talking about and his eyes filled with tears "That maybe you know he did deserve to ask me. And Miss P, well Mrs Schue now, she does so much for the school that sometimes she doesn't get credit for. So the New Directions have put this little number together to thank you both. Blaine?" Finn glanced at the curly haired junior as he nodded and walked towards the piano. The rest of New Directions followed and Will's face started to become puzzled. Suddenly his face lit up as the first notes of Coldplay`s `Paradise` started to play and Finn started to sing. Will grabbed Emma`s hand and started to dance with her again the words of the song meaning so much to both of them. As Finn finished the last note he glanced towards the couple and smiled, Rachel smiling broadly at him too. Finn then left the stage and sat beside Rachel as Will stood up ready to say a few words

"I really don't know what to add" he replied "I suppose I can say is thank you all for coming. Me and Emma appreciate it. And really this has been the happiest day of my life." He looked at Emma who was also starting not to cry "Me and Emma have been through so much I didn't think this day would come. But it has. I'll also like to thank New Directions for their surprise just then" he shot a smile towards the kids who grinned brightly "So yeah thank you" he gave a broad grin as the guests clinked glasses then sat back down next to Emma who smiled softly at him as the DJ started to play the music again.

"Thank you so much for coming" Will greeted the last guest then surveyed the ballroom. Everyone had left now as Emma walked towards him

"Ready for bed now" she teased as she moved closer towards him "I mean" she stuttered and Will looked up at her

"You're my wife now. We belong to one another" he smiled at her "So when you are ready you are" he was silenced by a clasping of lips from Emma who shook her head

"I'm ready" she replied as she smiled softly at Will. She then grasped his hand and they made their way to their honeymoon suite which had been paid for by Will`s mom and dad. She fell silent in the elevator, leaning against Will, and as they reached the suite Will glanced at her

"Ready" he glanced at her and she nodded. Will then opened the key card to the door and the door opened. Will then picked Emma up and carried her into the honeymoon suite making sure that the door was locked behind them. The door slammed shut as giggles filled the room

Well there you have it. I might do an M one shot for the wedding night but that won't be done for a bit. I would like to thank Kristin and Nicole for all their reviews and for their help along the way. The next fic I am going to do is the auction one and carrying on with ` A ray of sunshine`. Hopefully there should be a new wemma story being started someway along the way as well but until then thanks everyone for the reviews good and bad and I should see you all soon.


End file.
